


cor de pimenta

by wiseong



Series: 15B | Céu | Mihai/Alioth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>camisas amassadas, gravatas trouxas e o seu adorável sorriso ruborizado</p>
            </blockquote>





	cor de pimenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/gifts).



Está tudo bem?, pergunto eu, preocupado, meus dedos roçando por sua cintura com fome, buscando remover cada peça de roupa ainda que não esteja num local apropriado ou mesmo numa hora adequada. Não somos nem mesmo um par adequado, mas mesmo assim aqui estou eu mordiscando seu pescoço, de uma ponta a outra, tentando gravar em mim cada fragmento do seu cheiro e gosto. Está tudo bem?, pergunto outra vez e paro, levando minhas mãos ao seu rosto, e encosto minha testa na sua, e você não tem outra escolha que não me encarar.

Eu acabo soltando uma risada ao pensar, por um segundo, todo cheio de lógica no que estava acontecendo, em nossas calças desabotoadas, nas camisas amassadas, nas gravatas frouxas, os cabelos úmidos e bagunçados. Cinco minutos atrás, você estava puxando a minha gravata na sua direção quase a ponto de me estrangular, e agora você para por um segundo, como se hesitasse se era uma boa ideia seguir em frente. Você eventualmente fazia isso, e eu imagino que seja a sua balança moral pesando o certo e o desejável. Me ter é desejável, mas não é o certo. Eu sei. Eu sei disso melhor do que você imagina.

Dói saber disso – dói muito mais do que eu achava que iria doer.

 _Sim_ , e sua voz está fraca, tímida, um tanto quebrada, e há algo ali que me parte por dentro, algo como a percepção de uma coisa que eu não tinha notado. Mas você repete, sim, e está mais forte e o sorriso se estende em seus lábios, cintilante e avermelhado, assim como suas bochechas, seu pescoço, a ponta do nariz – vocês, brancos, sempre dizendo pessoas de cor, mas são vocês a decorarem seus rostos em cinquenta tons de rosado em sinal de acanhamento. E você estava _embaraçado_.

Venha, foi o que disse, não foi? E você riu, sua risada cristalina e baixa, o tom levemente rouco que me desconcerta tanto, e seus dedos se apertaram em torno do cós da minha calça, me puxando para mais perto, tão mais perto que já não havia mais espaço para que houvesse oxigênio. Apenas roupas contra roupas e, em breve, pele contra pele. E você, ainda que um tanto envergonhado, ainda que um tanto tingido e corado – e eu sei que quando você dormir, essa noite, vai usar suas mãos para tentar replicar em si mesmo todo o prazer que tivemos e eu sei também que suas bochechas ficarão tão vermelhas outra vez de culpa e êxtase –, você insistiu e continuou, entre beijos e mordiscadas.

Nunca pare.  
Nem em mim, nem em você. Afinal, você fica absolutamente encantador quando não consegue nem mesmo repetir palavrões sem se tornar todo da cor de pimenta.


End file.
